


(non)personal hygiene

by Raja_Myna



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alphonse Elric is a Sweetheart, Gen, Improvised Tools, Tools Made From Human Bones, hygiene, it/its pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25770193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raja_Myna/pseuds/Raja_Myna
Summary: Because when Ed got his arm back, his nails should not have been that short.
Relationships: Alphonse Elric & Truth
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	(non)personal hygiene

“You should do something about that.”

It was not an accusation. The body of Alphonse Elric was not very talkative at all, it would hardly accuse the being sometimes known as Truth of anything, especially not with what was not even grammatically or tonetically an accusation. It was an observation, an encouragement maybe.

That did not change that the Truth somehow felt accused.

“Do something about what?” it asked, entertaining the body if for no other reason that entertainment actually happening _here_ was scarce enough as it was.

“That,” said the body, and pointed at it. No, at the limbs Edward Elric had given up to it. “Ed’s nails. They’re getting long.”

The Truth considered the (still strangely accusing) statement. “So are yours,” it offered, because the body really ought to elaborate. The body regarded its own hands and feet.

“Mm. Maybe. I’m a bit better at personal hygiene though, mine aren’t really a problem just yet. In a little while, yes, but not like Ed’s are already.”

Lifting the right hand and inspecting it, Truth had to admit it didn’t really understand the issue. The nails had grown, yes, but that was something they did. They wouldn’t stop until Edward Elric stopped supplying materials for them, which he of course wouldn’t stop until he died. Not when Alphonse Elric’s body also depended upon the energy and nutrients he provided.

The Truth approached the body. “What is it you suppose I should do? It is hardly my responsibility.” It was hardly its arm, for all that it was a payment received.

The body looked supremely unimpressed, which was in itself rather impressive. “Cut them.”

“What with?” asked the Truth, gesturing to the wide expanse of white that surrounded them. The body drooped a little.

After a short while, the body looked back up. “We can’t have been the first to attempt human transmutation without enough payment at hand.”

The Truth smiled. “And just as in your case, I did not take their clothes. Nor did I take anything else they were carrying. Even if any of them had for some reason been carrying nail clippers” – and what an absurd thought that was – “they were left behind along with everything else.”

The body fell silent again.

“There is nothing we can use?” the body was looking at its own hands rather despondently. The Truth must have been quiet for a moment too long, because the body brightened. “There is something?”

The Truth considered the alternatives, and eventually handed over something that could generously be called scissors. They were very clearly bone.

“I suppose this might suffice?”

“Yes!” the body reached for them. The Truth yanked them back, grin splitting its face.

“Equivalent exchange, alchemist. What will you give in return?”

“I’ll cut Ed’s nails for you.”

That was quick. The Truth tilted its head. But… why not? It wasn’t like the body had much of anything _but_ its time to give.

“Very well.”

The body reached for the bones immediately. It grimaced slightly when it realized what it was holding, but set to cutting its own nails without pause. One hand after the other, followed by its feet, and then it turned to the Truth and held out a hand.

“Well?”

And so the Truth found itself watching bemusedly as the body of Alphonse Elric slowly worked over the hand and foot that once belonged to Edward Elric. It was a different sort of entertainment than it usually got, but watching the tenderness with which the body treated the limbs was…

Was…

…never mind.

The Truth supposed it could permit this every now and then.


End file.
